


Circle Play

by Texboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texboy/pseuds/Texboy
Summary: NSFW Castiel has a heart to heart meeting with Meg using a demon circle.





	Circle Play

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW

Circle Play

Meg had come back into Castiel’s life. He had no idea how, and she would not speak of the events after she had been stabbed by Crowley. It had been a happy reunion at the time, and the demon had carried out her promise of ordering pizza and rearranging furniture with the angel. Soon, Meg and Castiel would found themselves tangled in each other limbs on a regular basis. At first, their meetups had been quite pleasant for Castiel and for Meg as well, Cas was sure.

However, their moments together had begun to sour for the angel. Anytime they were together, Meg wouldn’t let Castiel make love to her. They simply fucked. There was no foreplay or sweet words in the night. Their coupling was always hard and fast, mind numbingly pleasurable but void of content, and then she would simply leave him. Too often, the angel and demon wouldn’t even have their clothes fully off before they were done. Meg was pushing him away, Castiel could feel, and it left him hollow every time she left.

Even though the angel knew something was wrong, discussing it with the demon was problematic. She would either deflect any question posed or distract him with her wicked tongue. If he insisted, a fight would ensue, some verbal some not, and he would have to forego her company for the night. The next time he saw her, their fights would all be forgotten. It left Castiel with a conundrum on how to proceed to get closer to Meg. 

Tonight, Meg and Castiel had meet in a seedy motel somewhere in East Texas. When she came in, she had been covered in mud and, from the smell of it, werewolf blood. Instead of offering any explanation, she announced she would take a shower first and then be right out. This was another issue they had. Castiel had no idea what the demon did in her free time, and she wasn’t forth coming with that information either. However, the angel needed to focus on one problem at a time. 

So, Castiel sat on the motel bed, waiting for Meg to be done showering. He stared blankly at the off television, concentrating on what he was about to do next. It also kept him his mind from thinking on the bed sheets he sat on, ones of which their cleanliness he was dubious. When the angel heard the clicking of a door knob, he turned his head just as the demon walked out of the bathroom. 

At the sight of her, the angel’s cock stirred. Steam wafted out from the door, and Meg stepped out like from a dream. She had a towel wrapped around her hair, and a white cotton robe hugged her curves sweetly. The demon must have felt the angel’s blue eyes on her, because she looked over her right shoulder, returning his gaze. Meg’s brown eyes slightly dilated and unconsciously she licked her lips, an arousal call and response.

“See something you like?” Meg drawled, turning her entire body suggestively to Castiel now.

“Yes,” He said simply.

“Then come over here,” The demon crooked her finger at the angel. He stood but didn’t move forward, and he held up his hand at her request.

“No,” He shook his head, “First, we will discuss about what is obviously bothering you.”

“This again?” Meg gritted her teeth, broke her gaze with the angel, and crossed her arms over chest. “Let’s not waste another night over that bullshit. I’m not in the mood.”

“No, Meg. You misunderstand me.” Castiel said and pointed to her. “That was not a request. This will happen.”

Her eyes snapped back to the angel’s. The demon inside her let out a low growl, and her human form snarled. Meg knew why the angel kept pushing, and part of her didn’t blame him. Even when they were at their most intimate, she kept Castiel at an arm’s distance. Meg didn’t like doing it. However, every time she tried to open up to him, her demon instincts kicked in, and she shut down emotionally. Still, the angel should know better than try to command her. The demon began towards Castiel every intent to kick his ass. Just a little bit though; there was still some hope to salvage the night, after all.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Meg words trailed off as she suddenly stopped advancing on the angel. 

Without warning, the demon felt like she was moving through mud until she was completely frozen in place. Meg couldn’t move her limb as if… But he wouldn’t. With great effort, Meg tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling. He did. On the yellow stained ceiling, was a demon circle scrawled in red. Castiel had it drawn while she had been in the shower, knowing the demon would once again refuse to talk to him. Meg’s eyes track back to Castiel; if she wasn’t so pissed at him right now, she would be impressed at his underhanded tactics. The angel had intentionally baited her into the circle. 

“Castiel?” Meg said in a low slow voice, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Ensuring that we will have this conversation.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, well that’s still not going to happen. So, why don’t you release me and I’ll forget that this ever happened.” Meg smiled sweetly, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Not yet,” Castiel shook his head, “and I will make you talk.”

“So what you going to torture me?” She snapped. “Did you forget I was apprentice to Alastair? Try your best angel!”

Castiel walked with no hurry to stand in front of the demon, crowding her personal space. Meg found herself looking into the angel’s beautiful blue eyes, his face mere inches from her. For a few seconds, she forgot her anger with Castiel. A memory rose, one of them being this close to each other before, her taunting him, and a circle of fire. She held her breath as his eyes flick down to her parted lips just like he had done in that memory.

“No, not torture.” His eyes lazily roamed down her body, and Meg felt heat pooling in her stomach. “Just the opposite in fact.”

With that, he pulled the drawstrings of her robe, and it parted to display her nude body in all its glory. Castiel was instantly hard as a rock when he beheld her. He grunted softly in appreciation. The angel ran his hands down her the sides of her body, parting the robe even further. Meg’s breath caught as he did. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured. 

“Thanks,” The demon said, hating how her voice was now breathy. “I did pick the meat suit for its looks. I have a good eye for that kind of thing.”

“Yes, you do,” Castiel agreed, looking back at Meg’s eyes. “But I wasn’t talking just about your vessel.”

His eyes glowed when he said that last part. The demon felt the angel peer not just at her but through her, at the demon inside. For the first time, Meg felt like she was truly naked in front of Castiel. The demon found she was at lost for words, an extreme rarity for her. She swallowed a lump in her throat, a war now raging between the heat of arousal and feelings of anxiousness inside her. Castiel’s eyes return to her body slowly and specifically to her left breast.

“I love your breasts,” He told her.

“Yeah that’s pretty standard for dudes.” Meg retorted, and Castiel ignored her flippant tone.

He lightly cupped her left breast in his right hand, kneading the soft round flesh. Her flawless pale skin still felt warm from the demon’s shower as he touched her. The demon bit her bottom lip, stifling a soft moan to the angel’s caresses. She was determined to not let him know how turned on all this was making her.

“I’ve wondered for some time now,” Castiel spoke so absently that Meg had to wonder if he was talking to her or merely narrating his thoughts, “would your nipples be sensitive to my touch?”

The angel then took her nipple between his forefinger and thumb, rolling it to its full hardness. Meg bit her lip harder, drawing a single drop of blood. She still wanted to not give him any signs of how much she enjoyed this, but a groan sounded in her throat anyway. Castiel noted it.

“I think you are enjoying my touch demon,” He said and then considered, “But I bet you would like a little pain as well. Wouldn’t you?” He pinched her nipple harder now, pulling it upward at the same time.

“Mmmm,” Meg groaned, confirming the angel’s suspicions.

“How would they taste?” Castiel spoke absently again.

Slowly, he lowered his mouth down on the nipple and put it between his lips and teeth. The angel sucked the demon gently at first and then did it harder, and his hand went back to massaging the bottom of her breast. He enjoyed the slight salty taste of her skin and paid special attention to the textures he felt. His tongue swirled around her nipple, feeling the hard pebble of the nipple and the goosebumps on her areola. Meg couldn’t control an urge to grab Castiel by his hair, but she still couldn’t move. Instead, shivers just rippled up her body. When Castiel released her nipple, he blew on the wet skin. Meg couldn’t take it anymore and cried out.

“Enough!” Meg yelled but then try to play off her outburst, “I’m getting bored of this Clarence. Take me to the bed and fuck me.”

Castiel released the demon’s nipple and looked at her before saying, “Do you think I do not wish it? My erection is to the point of painful.” He palmed himself for effect. 

“Then let me go, and I’ll take care of it for you,” Meg bartered and promised in all honesty.

“No, not yet,” Castiel’s eyes traveled back down Meg, but this time to her right breast. “I have been wanting to explore your body for so long now. And I will. I’m going to put my hands and tongue everywhere on you, Meg.” Even though the demon circle curtailed Meg’s movements, her toes curled at the angel’s words.

“Fine, wake me up when we get to the fucking. I’ll just take a quick snooze,” Meg lied and tried to sound nonchalant.

Castiel, not discouraged by her words, went down on her right nipple. The angel gave it the same treatment as he did with the demon’s left breast. As he kneaded, pinched, and sucked the nipple, Meg return to biting her lip to cut off any moans. It was in vain. Her fingertips trembled as they try to clench into a fist. When he released her nipple this time, he was true to his word about exploring her body with his tongue. He licked her entire breast before moving upwards and across her chest. The angel licked the demon everywhere, sometimes nipping her gently. By the time, he was nibbling her right ear, she was panting and her checks were flushed red. The angel put his right arm around her back and put his body perpendicular to hers.

“Would you claim that you are not aroused now?” Castiel hoarse voice filled her ear. Meg pressed her lips together and shook her head no. There was no point in denying the simple truth.

“I’m glad you stop lying to me. A good start,” He said. “However, there is a saying among the humans: Trust but verify.”

The angel’s left hand slid down the demon’s stomach, over the belly bottom, and then her manicured mound until it found her entrance. His index finger slid over the clit now filled with blood and down her wet slit before he palmed her sex. Liquid fire pooled to her groin. While moaning, Meg shivered all over and tried to arch into his touch but couldn’t. Castiel had lied to her; he was torturing her.

“Yes, I do think you are indeed aroused,” He said, “but I think more proof is needed.”

Castiel put his middle finger inside her slick hot canal. It took in his finger greedily, sucking it like a mouth. So aroused was Meg, her insides felt so tight just around only one of his fingers. After a few pumps, he put in his ring finger in as well, stretching her core. As the angel fucked Meg with his fingers, she could feel her orgasm nearing. Her breaths became shorter and quicker in pace as she was about to go over the edge. 

But then, the angel cruelly pulled his fingers out. 

“Yes, I think that’s enough evidence,” He stated with no emotion. 

“Don’t you dare stop!” Meg yelled at the angel, and a corner of his lips turned up .

“Oh, very well,” Castiel said in over-dramatic acquiescence. 

He put his fingers back inside her and began fucking her all over again with them. It didn’t take long to build Meg back up as he increased the rate of speed of his fingering.

“Oh God,” Meg’s eyes rolled back in her head.

“No, just one of His angels,” Castiel corrected her.

When he curved her fingers around her pelvic bone and found her G-spot, Meg cried out in an incomprehensible shout as the orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Castiel slowed the pace of his fingers going in and out of her. He angled himself to get a better look at her face watching her go through ecstasy. When her orgasm ebbed, he pulled his fingers out of her. Through half lidded eyes, Meg watch as the angel put his wet fingers into his mouth. He sucked them, obviously relishing her taste. By Hell, the sight was erotic and she was getting aroused once more. 

“Your honey is so sweet,” He murmured. 

When he looked at her staring at him with fascination, he couldn’t help but cup her chin and kiss her hard. Meg tasted herself, heady and strong, mingled with the minty clean taste of the angel. Her lips parted so that their tongues meet and danced around each other. At first, the demon was lost in the kiss, but then she remembered that he had entrapped her in a circle. Her anger surged once again, and she removed her tongue from his mouth. Then she bit down on his bottom lip. Hard. She drew blood, and the angel’s lip stretched from between her teeth before he could pull it away. He thumbed the blood from his lips, glanced down at it and then back to the demon.

“Thorny demon,” Castiel tsked.

“Alright you had your fun. Now release me.” Meg bit out.

“Are you ready to talk to me?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Meg answered, and Castiel shrugged, not bothered by her reply.

“Very well. I was hoping to continue to explore your body. Too much has been left untouched.”

He wiped his blood on his thumb across Meg’s lips, and she hated that she licked it off, savoring the taste, without thinking. While she was distracted with that, Castiel nuzzled her neck. She shivered as he bit gently on the left side of her neck. As he lifted her arm with his right hand, he simultaneously slid it out of the robe’s sleeve. He continued to kiss and lick Meg’s skin until he reached her fingers. With almost reverence, he put her thumb into his mouth, sucking it as he slowly slid it back out of his mouth. The angel then repeated that with all of her fingers. The demon watched the angel with parted lips. 

After Castiel sucked Meg’s pinky, he took her arm into his left hand and walked behind her. He then licked and kiss the back of her arm, this time going up towards the back of her shoulder. As he reached the middle of her back, he pushed the rest of the robe off her right shoulder and it dropped to the ground in a bundle. Then he took the towel wrapped around her hair and threw it behind him. Castiel lifted a tuft of Meg’s brown hair and rubbed it between his fingers, feeling its silky texture. Next, he put it to his nose and inhaled its earthy scent. Lastly, he put a light kiss to the lock of hair. 

“Even your hair is so lovely,” He complimented her.

“L’Oreal,” Meg quipped, “Because I’m so worth it.”

“Whatever that is,” Castiel nuzzled deeper unto her hair, “I agree that you are.” 

The angel looked down Meg’s back and his gaze rested on her pert ass. A primal urge rose within him, something human and definitely male in origin. It wasn’t the first time he had felt this urge, but now he had the chance to act upon it. Leaning over her right shoulder, he whispered in her ear.

“Forgive me Meg,” he told her. “because I’m about to strike you. I cannot resist.”

“What?” Meg said in alarm, trying to turn her head.

With two quick slaps, he spanked each one of her ass cheeks. The sudden sweet pain of the spankings was almost enough to send Meg back over the edge. Without giving her time to recover, he kneeled and took her ass into his hands, one cheek for each hand. The sight of his red hand print on them made his achingly hard cock jerk. Castiel licked the left cheek handprint, and Meg gasped at the sensation. He blew his breath over the spot he licked, cooling the skin. Then, he bit that same spot, renewing the feeling of burning on her ass. Castiel did this routine a few more times on the same cheek before he began to kiss back up her body. His lips touching every ridge on her spine. 

After kissing the top of her back, Castiel wrapped himself around the demon. His right arm went across her front to fondle her left breast while his left hand slid down to play with her clit. Meg moaned with abandon at his touch and savored the angel’s heat at her back. Feeling so much of his body against her now was like giving water to a person dying of thirst. Then he began to grind his steel hard erection into her back. It made Meg grow even wetter.

“Do you feel how hard you make me?” He whispered in her ear.

“Yes,” She whispered back.

“Only you make me this hard.” Castiel didn’t see Meg close her eyes tightly at that statement.

“Please, Castiel make me cum.” Meg whispered in earnest. “I need it so bad.”

“Hmm,” the angel mused, “Did my demon just beg or was that a prayer.”

“Don’t be an ass,” She said opening her eyes, and he smiled.

“Very well. I am a being of mercy”

“Yeah, you’re a saint.” 

Castiel walked around her right side to stand in front of again. He then kneeled in front of the demon, worshipping at her altar.

“I think I like you on your knees,” Meg tried to goad the angel.

“I think I do too,” He agreed honestly. 

He first put a kiss on the demon’s belly button, licking that divot as well, before he began to travel down her body. Castiel paused to take a few seconds to lick small brown curls above her entrance. The angel kissed her clit sending a jolt of bliss through the demon. Castiel then licked once, twice, and a third time up Meg’s slit. Then with his right forefinger and middle finger, he parted her two lips at her entrance. Then he kissed her sex, his tongue probing deep inside. Meg cried out as he made passionate love to her with his mouth. Again, she was tortured by the fact that she couldn’t rock in to the angel’s mouth. 

“Castiel,” Meg panted between each word, “I’m. Going. To.”

“Cum,” Castiel finished for her before he put his mouth on her clit, sucking it between his teeth. 

Meg yelled as her orgasm detonated, and lights flashed before her eyes. Her pleasure came wave on wave as Castiel moved his mouth back to her entrance, drinking her juices as it hit his tongue and thereby extending the demon’s orgasm. Her knees shook under the force of it all, and if the circle hadn’t been in place, she would have been literally floored. When her breaths slowed and Meg could once again see straight, Castiel stood up. He put his hands on either side of head, making sure that met each other’s gaze. The demon’s eyes were glazed, but she saw him.

“Do you see how it could be between us every time?” He asked. 

“Don’t.” Meg answered.

“Do not lie to me that you found no pleasure just now.”

“I said don’t.” She said harsher. 

“Tell me why you will not let me love you.” Castiel insisted.

“Because it hurts!” She screamed and then repeated softly, “Because it hurts.”

Hurt? By something he did, Castiel wondered. Without hesitation, he swiped his hand toward the ceiling using telekinesis to wipe a part of the demon circle. Meg fell into his arm, her legs too weak from two wrenching orgasms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. Castiel then crawled on top of her. Putting his elbows to each side of Meg’s head, he stared down at her.

“How have I hurt you?” He asked.

“With love.” Her voice was still softly spoken.

“What? I don’t understand,” He urged Meg to explain further. Her expression hardened as she began to explain.  
“Have you ever heard the expression: A heart swelling with pride or love or whatever?” Castiel nodded and she continued. “Imagine then that heart swelling, but it’s all wrapped around with barb wire. It hurts.” She gritted out. “Every time you show me affection, every time you profess your feelings, it hurts. The first thing that is ripped from a human soul as they become demons is the capacity for love. Hard to have an evil minion if they can feel and return love. Yet here I am, in love with an angel.”

A moment of silence passed weighing heavy between the two as Castiel realized the seriousness of Meg’s confession. He absently thumbed her temple as he thought deeply over the issue. 

“I see,” he began, “thank you for telling me.” He paused before continuing, “I think I might be able to help you.”

Meg looked like she was about to say something, but he shook his head and pressed on.

“I can never undo what happen to you that made you into a demon, and I doubt you would want me to do so even if I could.” Meg smiled a little. The angel knew her well. “But with some research, I think I can alleviate that pain you described. If I do this for you, you will in return, from now on, no longer push me away and stay in our bed until dawn every time we couple. Will you bargain?”

Meg liked that the angel had put their deal into terms of a demon pact. She nodded once agreeing to the terms. Then they kissed. Bargain made and sealed. 

“Now,” Meg said sounding more like her normal flippant self, “Get those pants off, and by the time we’re done, this bed better be broken.” 

And by morning, it was so.


End file.
